Una Navidad No Tan Perfecta
by noone00
Summary: Cuando se acerca la primera Navidad de la pequeña Pan, Gohan y Videl quieren celebrarla con familiares y amigos. No contaban con que los planes cambiasen... ONE-SHOT


**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tengo muchas historias por actualizar, pero esta idea llegó a mi mente y quise plasmarla. Espero que les guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!<strong>

* * *

><p>Videl suspiró desganada al escuchar el llanto de su hija de tan solo dos meses retumbar por toda la residencia. Dejó sus actividades y acudió hacia su habitación.<p>

─ ¿Qué pasa, Panny? ─preguntó de manera dulce mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos. La pequeña niña disminuyó un poco su llanto al sentirse protegida en los brazos de su madre. La ex –justiciera sonrió enternecida. Nunca pensó que a sus 21 años estaría casada y con una hermosa bebé como hija, pero la vida tenía otros planes para ella.

En el preciso momento en que Gohan llegó a su vida, todo había cambiado…para mejor. Acabaron la secundaria y obtuvieron sus respectivos títulos universitarios meses antes de que Pan llegara al mundo y ahora, la familia estaba viviendo en su propio hogar, a 24 horas de la primera Navidad de la más joven de los Son.

La Navidad era su festividad favorita y le encantaba la idea de celebrarla con su bebé.

La joven madre acunó a la infante cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupada por Pan. Últimamente, estaba muy irritable y casi no comía. Gohan le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que solo eran cosas del crecimiento, pero ella no se terminaba de convencer. Conocía a su hija, estuvo en su interior por 9 meses y ella sentía en su corazón que algo no andaba bien. Además, era hija de Gohan, que no comiera era antinatural…

─¿Estás bien, mi pequeña? ─ preguntó a la ahora tranquila niña que la miraba con ojos llorosos. Aun con la niña en brazos, se sentó en una de las mecedoras de su hogar y miró a su hija atentamente. ─Mami sabe que algo te pasa…─dijo ─pero, ¿sabes qué? Hoy es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad; Santa te traerá muchos juguetes para que juegues y espero que te hagan sentir más feliz. ─dijo acariciando tiernamente las mejillas sonrosadas de su única hija. ─ Pero primero tenemos que ir a la tienda y comprar todo para la cena que tu tía Bulma organizará esta noche; me toca rostizar el pavo, ¿me ayudarás? ─la bebé hizo un pequeño sonido, tratando de responderle a su madre ─ Tomaré eso como un sí. ─dijo acomodando a su hija en su regazo. ─ Ahora, vamos a abrigarte para salir; hace mucho frio allá afuera, ¿ves? ─dijo señalando el panorama blanco a través de la ventana. ─Ha nevado mucho.

La hija de Mr. Satan tomó a su hija y la guió a la habitación, donde la vistió con un atuendo mucho mas abrigado para salir. Tomó su chaqueta, sus llaves y salió de su hogar con su pequeña hija. Abrió las puertas del automóvil, colocó a Pan en la silla de bebé y condujo a través de la ciudad hacia el mercado.

* * *

><p>Gohan miraba por la ventana esperando a que sus dos mujeres favoritas llegaran. Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y sabia que Videl tenía que cocinar, por lo que, esperaba que llegara pronto. Por fin, vio como un auto se estacionaba en la entrada y por supuesto, fue a recibirlas.<p>

─Hola, amor. ─saludó él besando su mejilla suavemente.

─Hola, cielo, ¿nos has esperado mucho? ─dijo mientras descargaba las bolsas del auto.

─No en realidad. ─dijo ayudando a su esposa. ─Hola, angelito, ¿Cómo está la princesa de papi? ─dijo tomando a su hija de su silla. La niña no respondió ante la presencia de su padre; parecía estar incómoda, cosa que Videl notó; Pan amaba estar en los brazos de su papi.

─Gohan, creo que algo anda mal. ─él la miró sonriente.

─No creo, Videl; de seguro tiene sueño o hambre; nada de qué preocuparse.

─Pero…

─Vamos, Videl; nuestra niña está bien. ─aseguró él mientras besaba el pelo de su hija. ─Ahora entremos; en 5 horas debemos ir a Capsule Corp.

Videl asintió no muy convencida.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7 de la noche y la familia Son se preparaba para la gran fiesta que tenía lugar en casa de Bulma.<p>

─ ¡Videl, ayuda! ─escuchó como Gohan la llamaba. Corrió hasta él y rió con ganas al ver a su querido esposo enredado con una corbata.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el genio que eres aun no sepas ponerte una corbata? ─se burló ella mientras lo ayudaba.

─Bueno, estas cosas son malévolas. ─ se quejó. Con un par de movimientos más, la corbata estaba completamente en su sitio.

─Listo. ─dijo la joven ex – justiciera. ─Ya que vestí a uno de los niños, solo falta una. ─dijo aun en tono de burla mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la de su hija. ─Muy bien, Panny, es hora de que…─ la chica dejó de hablar abruptamente al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de la cuna de su hija. Preocupada, se acercó a ella. ─ Panny, ¿Qué…? ─ pero al acariciar el rostro de su pequeña, pánico apareció en su rostro. ─¡Gohan! ─ el hijo de Goku llegó en cuestión de segundos al lado de su esposa quien sostenía a Pan contra su pecho. ─ ¡Tiene fiebre!

─¿Qué? ─preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

─ Tenemos que ir al hospital…

* * *

><p>El hospital era el último lugar donde querrían estar en víspera de Navidad. Hacía media hora que habían llegado a la sala de emergencia y aun no tenían noticias de su hija.<p>

─Tenias razón; algo andaba mal. ─dijo el joven guerrero en un susurro. Videl pudo sentir la culpa en su voz; no le gustaba verlo así.

─Gohan…

─ ¿Qué clase de padre no nota que algo le ocurre a su hija? Tú me lo advertiste y yo de despistado que no me percaté… ─Videl lo abrazó.

─Vamos, Gohan, eres el mejor papá de todos, esto no es nada…─él le sonrió tristemente.

─Es que…tu y Pan son todo mi mundo y quiero siempre mantenerlas a salvo…a mi familia también es…una promesa que hice después de los juegos de Cell.

─Y has hecho un magnífico trabajo, pero no puedes evitar que nos enfermemos; es parte de la vida. ─dijo mientras acariciaba su puntiagudo pelo con delicadeza. ─Te amamos… ─Gohan sonrió y besó su frente delicadamente. Se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado como su compañera eterna, su amiga, su novia, su esposa…la madre de su hija.

─ ¿Padres de Pan Son? ─ los dos jóvenes se acercaron al médico.

─Somos nosotros, ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra hija? ─preguntó Gohan. El doctor sonrió cálidamente al ver la preocupación de los jóvenes padres. De seguro eran primerizos.

─No se preocupen, es solo un resfriado, muy común para esta época. ─tanto Gohan como Videl suspiraron aliviados. El hombre escribió en su recetario y le entregó la hoja a Videl. ─ Aquí están sus medicinas con sus indicaciones; tiene prohibido salir de su hogar; las bajas temperaturas podrían empeorar el resfriado en una neumonía mucho más peligrosa. ─explicó─ Deben mantenerla lo más abrigada posible. Ya pueden llevársela.

─Gracias, doctor. ─respondió Gohan estrechándole la mano. El médico los guió hasta la habitación donde su hija yacía mirando el techo, pataleando y extendiendo sus manitos tratando de alcanzar la bombilla sobre su cabeza. Los dos padres sonrieron contentos de verla un poco más animada.

─Hola, Panny, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ─ la niña miroo a sus padres un poco más alegre, regalándole una sonrisa.

─Tomaremos eso como un sí…

* * *

><p>Luego de la pequeña visita al hospital, Videl y Gohan volvieron a su hogar. Como el doctor les dijo que debían mantener a su hija totalmente abrigada, los jóvenes padres optaron por no arriesgarse y decidieron quedarse en casa. Se excusaron con Bulma y los demás, explicándole lo que había pasado. Videl preparó un gran banquete para compensar la cena que se habían perdido, la cual, por supuesto, Gohan no tardó en devorar. Luego de eso, Videl le dio sus medicinas a Pan y la llevó a la cama.<p>

Gohan y Videl no pegaron el ojo en toda la noche. Temían que la fiebre volviera, por lo que, la vigilaron atentamente durante toda la noche. Afortunadamente, eso no pasó; solo algunos estornudos y alguna tos ocasional, pero nada de mucha importancia.

Y así…llegó el día de Navidad.

Los jóvenes padres amanecieron dormidos al lado de la cuna de su hija. Una serie de sonidos despertó a la pareja. Con algo de pereza, los jóvenes padres abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con una muy alegre y entusiasta bebé. No pudieron evitar sonreír. Pan era la misma de siempre.

─Buen día para ti también, Panny. ─ saludó Videl a su hija tomándola en brazos mientras Gohan la abrazaba por detrás. ─ ¿Tienes hambre, pequeña? ─ preguntó al ver como trataba de comerse su propio dedito. ─Digna hija de tu padre…─Gohan sonrió apenado.

─ ¿Lo siento? ─ dijo el joven guerrero rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. ─Iré a darme un baño mientras la alimentas, ¿bien? ─ella asintió. Gohan salió de la habitación. Videl se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a tararear una dulce canción mientras amamantaba a su hija.

Aun no se recuperaba del pánico que experimentó cuando sintió a su pequeña arder en fiebre. Algo en su interior le había advertido que algo andaba mal…una especie de instinto que no le dejaba de decir que su pequeña no estaba bien. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién diría que aquella ruda, testaruda y nada delicada chica de años atrás, se convertiría en una madre tan abnegada? Pero es que ya no podía imaginar una vida sin su hija o esposo. Los amaba con locura. Observó como los grandes y brillantes ojos negros de su primogénita, quien aún seguía firmemente aferrada a su pecho, se fijaban en ella. Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

─Feliz Navidad, mi vida.

* * *

><p>El clima había mejorado bastante. A pesar de que aun había nieve en los alrededores, el sol brillaba con fuerza, brindándoles un día algo cálido. La menor de los Son parecía estar mejorando. Se encontraba en su cochecito, mirando con admiración el gran oso de peluche que Santa le había traído. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, por lo que, Videl se encontraba en la cocina mientras Gohan cuidaba de su hija.<p>

─¡Kame-hame-HA! ─escucharon como varias voces gritaban a coro y luego…un gran estallido.

Gohan tomó a su hija en brazos de manera protectora.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─exclamó Videl llegando al lado de su esposo, tomando a su hija de los brazos de su padre.

─Esos…son los ki de los muchachos. ─dijo confundido. De manera cautelosa, y protegiendo a su esposa e hija, la pequeña familia se dirigió hacia la entrada y quedó sorprendida por lo que vio. Su jardín delantero estaba totalmente despejado; la nieve que lo cubría momentos atrás ya no estaba y en el aire, tres figuras flotaban sonrientes.

─¡Hola, hijo! ─gritó Goku desde las alturas, acompañado por su hijo menor y Trunks.

─ ¡Papá, ¿Qué haces?! ─gritó de vuelta.

─Celebramos la Navidad. ─ respondió una voz femenina cerca de ellos.

─¿Mamá? ─preguntó aun confundido y más aun, al ver a todos los guerreros Z aparecer detrás de ella. ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─la esposa de Goku sonrió.

─Ya que, lamentablemente, no pudieron estar presentes anoche por el resfriado de Pan, decidimos hacer una continuación de la cena aquí, ─ dijo mientras se acercaba a su nuera y tomaba a su nieta en brazos ─con mi preciosa y adorada nietecita. ─dijo en voz infantil. ─¿Quién es la nena más bella de todas? Eres tú, eres tú…

─ ¿Y por que los chicos lanzaron un ataque?

─Necesitábamos espacio para las mesas y demás. ─respondió Bulma.

─Chicos…no sabemos qué decir…

─No es necesario que digan nada; somos una familia y como tal, nos apoyamos unos a otros. ─respondió la científica. La joven pareja de casados estaba conmovida, no se esperaban ese lindo gesto; tenían la mejor familia de todas.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes padres miraban con devoción a su pequeña hija dormida en su cuna. El día improvisado con sus amigos fue espectacular. Comieron, rieron y charlaron amenamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación. La pequeña Pan había estado muy animada y no mostraba señal de que su resfriado empeorara, pero aun así, Videl la mantuvo abrigada todo el tiempo. Todo había salido de maravilla.<p>

─ ¿Sabes? ─comenzó a decir Videl sin apartar la vista de su hija ─Imaginaba mi vida muy diferente a lo que es ahora. ─Gohan la miroo expectante.

─ ¿Si? ─ Ella sonrió.

─Sí…pero ésta me encanta mas…─el joven guerrero sonrió. Tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la besó tiernamente.

─Te amo, Videl.

─Y yo a ti, Gohan. ─ respondió. ─Feliz Navidad…

─Feliz Navidad…

Tal vez no había sido una navidad perfecta o convencional, pero realmente fue inolvidable. La primera Navidad de su hija fue problemática, pero sin duda quedaría en sus memorias para siempre porque la Navidad no solo se trata de regalos, también es sobre la unidad familiar y agradecer las bendiciones que se le habían otorgado.

Gohan y Videl no solo estaban agradecidos de tenerse el uno al otro y de ser los padres de ese angelito al que llamaban hija, también, se sentían afortunados de ser parte de una familia un tanto especial.

Sí...que suerte tenían...


End file.
